


The Ghost of Her Mother

by Kyrathekiller



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragonstone, Gen, Guilt, I Tried, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrathekiller/pseuds/Kyrathekiller
Summary: After years and years of waiting, Rhaella finally sees her daughter again.





	The Ghost of Her Mother

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting fanfiction and I'm super nervous.

The orange light from the candles danced across the young woman’s face as she lay in blissful sleep. Her hair, which had been intricately woven in half and hundred braids and bound up with metallic rings now rested in soft silver curls across the dark linen. She was the most beautiful woman that Rhaella had ever seen. And she was her daughter.

Her Child of Storm had come home to her at last. Standing proudly under the Targaryen banner and three great beasts soared overhead. Rhaella had seen Aegon the Conqueror in her eyes, had seen Visenya in her walk, and had seen Rhaenys in her heart.

But now, Rhaella watched her as she slept. The stiff posture she maintained through the halls had softened. The mask of composure she held around her advisors was removed. And the heavy crown was set aside. 

Rhaella leaned closer to her daughter, laying her hand ever so delicately on the porcelain of her daughter. Slowly, she followed the line of her jaw and mesmerized each contour of her face. 

Brushing a stray lock of hair away from Daenerys’s face, Rhaella began to sing.

_ “High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts.”  _

It was one of Rhaegar’s songs. She remembered when he’d first sung it to her when he’d just returned from the ashes of Summerhall where she had birthed him.

_ “The ones she had lost, and the ones she had found.” _

Rhaegar had always carried a sense of doom with him, even on his happiest days. With a bitter laugh, Rhaella would always muse that she had at least passed something onto her eldest son.

_ “And the ones who had loved her the most.” _

But she had failed Rhaegar. How could she not have? What possible reason could one find for Rhaegar kidnapping young Lyanna Stark and abandoning his family other than his mother had not raised him right? She thought of all her other children, the children that never were. She had failed them too. Just as she had failed Viserys by crowning him king then leaving him motherless in the time he needed her the most. And now she had failed Daenerys as well. She had not been there to guide her, to care for her, to watch her grow into the beautiful and powerful queen she was today.

All she could do was watch as her chest rose and fell, as she sang out hollow notes into the darkness hoping against hope that her words might reach through the veil so her daughter would know that she was there by her side. Finally, she was at her side.

* * *

A thick fog had settled over the island of Dragonstone by the time Missendei arrived to help her queen dress for the day. When Missendei tried to talk to Daenerys, she received no reply. There was a strange cast to Dany’s eyes, Missendei had seen her queen don a similar look before whenever she attempted to play Tyrion in cyvasse. In silence, Missensei laced up Dany’s dress and braided her hair before sitting down so Dany could do her hair as well. 

Suddenly, Daenerys broke the silence. “Were you singing last night Missandei?”

“Singing?” Missandei repeated confused. “No, Your Grace.”

Dany was quiet for a moment. “Did you hear anyone else singing?”

“No, Your Grace. I could hear the ocean though.”

The queen fell silent once again. After a long pause Missandei assumed that that had been the end of the conversation until-

“Do you remember your mother, Missandei?”

  
  



End file.
